Drabble anak KnB
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: cuma sebuah drabble anak-anak KnB. readers boleh request! just for fun sumary gagal, judul ngasal, cerita absurd. oke...
1. Chapter 1

**Warna**

Kata Nijimura, anggota GoM itu bagaikan pelangi, dan artinya dia bermaksud berkata bahwa GoM itu adalah satu dalam namanya. Namun, kalau dipilih berdasarkan golongan darah (perwkilan goldar A : Kise; perwakilan goldar B : Midorima; goldar O : murasakibara; goldar AB : Akashi), maka akan terlihat hasilnya...

.

.

.

Atsushi~ Shinta~ Ryouta~ Sei~ berpelukan~ (silahkan nyanyi dalam nada Teletabis)

Dalam bayangan Nijimura, hal tersebut bagaikan hal ter-horror di dunia.

**Kartun**

"Huh! Dai-chan mirip memang mirip Patrik!" gerutu Momoi kesal karena sedari tadi dicuekin sama Aomine. mendengar ini, Aomine mendelik, "Haaa? Apaan sih?!" dan anggota Touou yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Iya! Sama2 bego, gak mutu, ga jelas, dll!"

"Kamu sendiri mirip gerry dari spongebob!"

"apaan?!"

"Udah lemot, kerjaannya Cuma makan lagi! idup lagi!"

"Pft-bukhukhukhu" Imayoshi, selaku kapten klub basket touou tertawa, dan kemudian dipelototi oleh Aoine dan Momoi bersamaan. "BERISIK, DASAR TUAN KRAB SIALAN!" oke, disini kau OOC sekali, Momoi.

**Kartun 2**

"Aominecchi mirip patrick? Umm... mirip juga-ssu~" ujar Kise tersenyum dihadapan Aomine yang disampingnya terdapat seluruh anggota GoM. Kenapa bisa ngumpul begitu? Soalnya dipanggil AKashi.

"Jangan bercanda Kise... kau sendiri juga mirip Spongebob, eh, nggak... Nobita," ucap Aomine pasrah. "Eh?! Hidoi-ssu!"

"Kalau Aomine-kun adalah patrick, dan Kise-kun mirip Spongebob, aku mirip siapa?" tanya Kuroko menggetarkan perut bumi –ok, lebay.

Kise, Aomine, dan segenap dewan GoM –ok, ngawur ternyata. Mereka kini tengah berpikir 3 detik, dan muncullah jawabannya.

"Boboiboy (?)," ucap semua berbarengan. Oke, disini Kiseka bingung... kalian pada nonton kartun indonesia? =="

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku?" ucapan Akashi kali ini membuat semuanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

_Kamu mirip planton!_

Mau bilang, tapi takut digunting. Jadi, mereka memilih untuk berkata "Nggak ada."

"... ngomong-ngomong si Murasakibara kemana, Akashi?"

"Katanya dia lagi pergi, jadi gak bisa ikut reuni."

"Ooh..."

"Rasanya Murasakibaracchi mirip seseorang, deh-ssu..."

"Iya,... mirip..."

"Scooby doo," "Dora," "Doraemon," "Mr Bean," ucap mereka berbeda pendapat. Terus siapa yang ngomong dora tadi?

"... Kalau Shintarou..."

"mirip orang lagi BAB-ssu..."

"HUWAAT?! KOK GITU-NODAYO?!"

**Malaikat**

Jika GoM menjadi malaikat, maka-

Kuroko menjadi malaikat penyebar rizki.

Kise dan Aomine pencatat amal.

Murasakibara dan Midorima penanya dalam kubur.

Dan Akashi-

.

.

.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**Sekolah**

Kalau anak klub basket Seirin menjadi penghuni sekolah, mungkin...

Kuroko, furihata, dkk menjadi murid.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Riko jadi guru.

Koganei dkk menjadi satpam.

Dan Kagami

.

.

.

Penjaga toilet. #HUWATDAH

**Kutipan**

_Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku!_

Itulah kutipan asli dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Oi, Aomine. jangan telat datang dalam pertandingan!" ujar Imayoshi kepada Aomine yang tengah menguap lebar. "Warui..."

"Woy! Bagaimana kalau kau kalah?!"

"Haa? Ngomong apa kamu? Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku!"

"Oh, ya? OK, fix!" Imayoshi kini menyalakan pematik api-nya dan mendekatkan majalah Mai-chan milik Aomine yang dipegang Momoi. "UWAAA! JANGAAAAAN!"

Yah, setidaknya dalam basket dia tidak akan kalah... mungkin...?

**Cahaya**

Kuroko adalah 'bayangan', dan Kagami adalah 'chaya'nya. Dulu, cahaya bagi Kuroko bukanlah Kagami, namun Aomine. loh? Terus kenapa? Nah...

Apa nggak kebalik?

Hei, Aomine itu gelap. Kok jadi cahaya? Sedangkan Kuroko yang cerah kok jadi bayangan? Aneh, kan? Tapi sudahlah, biarkan Dia berkehendak. #Okganyambung

**Tikus**

"Tikus? Ooh... di apartemen gue Cuma ada 1-2 yang kecil2..." ucap Kagami.

"Umm... nggak tau. Gue gak pernah liat..." Aomine.

"Aku benci tikus! Dia itu selalu mengacak-ngacak rumahku sudah begitu, begini lagi! blablablablabla-" Hyuuga.

"Tikus-ssu? Etto... dia seperti pembsmi kecoak-ssu..." Kise.

"Ettto... dia selalu memberiku benyak hadiah seperti sarang lebah yang ada madunya.. hehehe..." Kiyoshi. Readers pun berkata dalam hatinya, _'Serius?!'_

"Eh...? umm... tikus itu.. aku membencinya desu," Kuroko.

"Tikus? Hee... di rumahku tak ada makhluk seperti itu. kalaupun ada, pasti sudah kubunuh," Akashi.

Sudah cukup-

**Hidup**

Ngomong-ngomong si mantan kapten SMP Teikou jarang muncul, nih. Kita tanya, yuk!

"Nijimura~! Kamu akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul, ya~! Nanya, dong. Kenapa kamu gak muncul-muncul lagi?" Kiseka langsung melabrak Nijimura yang tengah numpang baca di toko buku.

"Aku..? eum... hidup itu susah."

"Eh?"

**Bersambung~**

"**Bersambung loh!"**

**Kayaknya fic ini bakal lebih cepat update dari pada yang lain, deh~ -PHP terus nih!-**

**Ok, demi kelanjutan fic ini, para readers boleh request judul drabble-nya!**

**Misalnya para reader requestnya 'bumi', maka akan Kiseka buatkan drabble-nya! Ingat! Cuma ju-dul-nya! Kalau sampai isi ceritanya nanti Kiseka nggak mikir, dong! Terus nanti malah kesannya nyalin fic orang -3-**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dongeng **

Ada sebuah dongeng 'Cinderella', dan jika diperankan oleh anak-anak GoM, maka peran mereka adalah...

Aomine = pangeran terbuluk sedunia #DIGEPLAK

Akashi = ibu tiri tercebol sedunia #DIGUNTING

Midorima &amp; murasakibara = kakak tiri gak mutu #HEH

Kuroko = kurcaci #bedaceritawoy eh, maksudnya sepatu kacanya yang kinclong #HUWAT?! Eh, maksudnya ibu peri unyu bak hantu #diignitepass

Dan kise...

.

.

.

.

Cinderella yang tertukar (?) (Kise : Hidoi-ssu!)

**Musik **

Konser musik telah diadakan di aula SMA Seirin. Dan SELURUH ekskul diwajibkan untuk mementaskan ansambel apa aja. Boleh gitar, pianika, harmonika, maiubo juga boleh #EH?!

"Eh, eh. Bentar lagi klub basket yang mentas!"

"Eh? Bener! Kira-kira mereka mentasin lagu pake alat musik apa, ya?"

Tirai terbuka, klub basket muncul dan berhasil membuat seluruh penonton cengo' ditempat.

Bingung kenapa mereka pada cengo'?

Soalnya mereka memainkan...

.

.

.

Ember, sapu yang ditambahkan senar, panci, pisau, dan... kolor spongebob (?)

"GA GITU JUGA KALEEE!"

**Sunatan **

SMA Shuutoku akan bertanding dengan SMA Kaijo minggu depan.

"Katanya sekolah kita gak bakal menang kalau ada yang belum sunatan, nodayo," ucap Midorima menggentrkan tim basket yang tengah beristirahat.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Oha asa-nodayo"

"Sou? Yah, di ntara kita juga gak ada yang belum sunatan, kok~ tenang saja~" dan tentu saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Takao sedang gemetaran di pojokan lantaran belum sunatan. #SERIUS?!

**Basket**

Ogiwara menyukai basket. Tapi suatu hari dia meninggalkan basket yang penuh kenangan. Dan dia kembali lagi padanya, namun ditolak sama basketnya yang bilang "kamu pilih dia atau aku?!" #LHA #okgaring

**Haizaki**

Menurut Nijimura, Haizaki itu hama.

Hama cinta~ #leditabok

**~TBC mungkin?~**

**Entah kenapa chapter ini garing banget hahahahaha...**

**Hahahhahahah**

**Hahahahahaaaaa**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Boleh request judul drabblenya lagi, kok .-. **

**Btw, fic ini berakhir di chap 5~**

**Alallalalaaaa~ hahahahaha~**

**BWAHAHAHAHAAAA #BERISIK**


End file.
